


He Still Wants Me...

by Rakshi



Series: Sam and Frodo Drabbles [99]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Sam and Frodo drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 07:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Sam's prayers are answered....</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Still Wants Me...

Sam walked slowly… hesitantly… toward the small, dark-haired figure who stood waiting on the pier. His entire life had been building toward this one moment, when his treasure.. his beloved Frodo… would stand before him.

Shyly, he raised his head. Azure blue eyes softened as he approached and two arms extended, held out in loving welcome.

"Sam," a soft voice… his voice… whispered. "At last you've come to me."

Age had touched them both. But as they kissed the years seemed to fall away… leaving them young once more.

Transported by bliss, Sam clutched him close. 'He still wants me.'


End file.
